


Who Do You Love?

by Sevenseas88



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenseas88/pseuds/Sevenseas88





	1. Chapter 1

Arin hanson was hot. He knew it. And more importantly he knew that you knew it. You craved him. Being his personal assistant sure did have its perks. It gave a whole new meaning to late nights in the office. He pulled you into closets, darkened hallways, your office, his office. Countless stuffed animals swept onto the floor to get a better angle. Him between your legs, you between his. His soft thighs caressing your face. Tangled up in limbs and sheets seemed to be how your nights ended lately. He never stayed, never called except for when he needed you. You were fine with it. No feelings made it easier. But slowly over time, you stopped just fucking and started making love. He was slower and more gentle. It sparked something in your heart.

One night in particular after one of these sessions-  
“Hey Arin?” You asked as you both got redressed. Picking up the clothes that had been thrown about earlier.  
“Whats up?” He smiled back at you, tossing your sock at you.  
“Do you wanna maybe…i dunno, stay and watch a movie?” You offered hopefully.  
“Nah, i gotta go meet Dan for some recording” he shook his head sadly  
“This late?” You raised an eyebrow. You didnt believe a goddamn word of it. You knew he was using you for sex, but going to see someone else and not telling you about it was a little shady. You wanted to call him out but he gave you a long melting goodbye kiss before you could protest. You changed your mind imidantly about him just using you. If he kissed you like that he had to have feelings for you….right? The next day you decided to ask Dan when they two of you went on your weekly lunch “date”.  
“Dan, do you think Arin has feelings for me? Ive been getting weird vibes from him latley” you sighed stirring your drink.  
“I-uh-” you had clearly caught him off gaurd, he took a long sip to get his thoughts together. “Hmm, i dont think so” he shook his head and shrugged. “You look discouraged, do you like him?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“No, uh of course not” you stuttered. Noone in the office knew about you and Arins little rendezvous and you werent about to spill the beans now. Although you did trust Dan, you decided against it. The rest of the day was uneventful with no word at all from Arin.  
As soon as the day was over you grabbed your bag and ran out the door avoiding Arin as you went. You arrived at mark’s house a couple minutes later, hoping that he could take your mind off Arin but of course that didnt work. Every time he raged at mario maker it reminded you of Arin.  
You had had enough, and decided you would tell Arin how you feel the next time you saw him. Unfortunately you had also taken tomorrow off to take your cat to the vet but that gave you time to think about what you would say.

The next day you decided to ask Dan when they two of you went on your weekly lunch “date”.  
“Dan, do you think Arin has feelings for me? Ive been getting weird vibes from him latley” you sighed stirring your drink.   
“I-uh-” you had clearly caught him off gaurd, he took a long sip to get his thoughts together. “Hmm, i dont think so” he shook his head and shrugged. “You look discouraged, do you like him?” He raised an eyebrow.   
“No, uh of course not” you stuttered. Noone in the office knew about you and Arins little rendezvous and you werent about to spill the beans now. Although you did trust Dan, you decided against it. The rest of the day was uneventful with no word at all from Arin.   
As soon as the day was over you grabbed your bag and ran out the door avoiding Arin as you went. You arrived at mark’s house a couple minutes later, hoping that he could take your mind off Arin but of course that didnt work. Every time he raged at mario maker it reminded you of Arin.   
You had had enough, and decided you would tell Arin how you feel the next time you saw him. Unfortunately you had also taken tomorrow off to take your cat to the vet but that gave you time to think about what you would say.   
Having gathered all your thoughts you stepped into the office with a new found confidence and a new outfit that showed off all the right things in all the right places.   
Him and Dan were in the recording room when you got there, you told Ryan and Matt to let you know when they were done and sat down at your computer to begin your work. You did no work at all. Your mind raced about all the possibilities. You began to feel sick and started to head for the bathroom when you bumped into a raven haired girl.   
“Oh jeeze im so sorry!” The girl said helping you off the ground. “I love your dress by the way! Where did you get it?” She beamed once you were off the floor. You had never seen this girl before but damn she was pretty. She looked like a goddamn hottopic model.   
“Ah, im sorry i wasnt watching where i was going! I got it at primark!” You smiled. Primark had the best goddamn deals. “I havent seen you around before, im Arin’s intern (name)” you said holding out your hand.   
“Oh hey! Im Suzy, Arins new girlfriend! Arin talks about you so much! You do some amazing work!” She trailed off talking about what she loved that you had done. You felt your heart drop to the floor. Arins… girlfriend…  
“It was uh wonderful meeting you suzy, i gotta uh go!” You said and ran off before she could respond or see your tears. You passed Brain on the way out and told him to pass along the word that you got sick and needed to go home. He nodded, hugged you, told you to feel better, and didnt question you, you silently made a note to get him a nice present.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you had scubbed off the mascara from your cheeks you sat down on your bed and turned on the tv. Letting yourself get soaked into the love triangle on tv and ignore your own life.   
You didnt hear your phone buzz for a while, when you finally looked at it you had 7 missed texts. 3 from Dan, one from Brian, one from mark, and two from arin. You ignored Arin’s and opened the others- Brian said he was here if you needed to talk. He was such a dad.   
Mark’s asked when you wanted to hang out again, you responded with a quick idk and moved on. 

Dan asked if you were feeling alright, if you wanted to grab some dinner tonight and if you had your outfit picked out for the party saturday. Shit the party.   
Arin was holding a party at his house saturday to celebrate all the subscribers on the channel. Shit. You couldnt go. Your eyes welled up with tears again, you sucked in a deep breath and opened Arins texts.   
‘Hey, im sorry you had to find out about her like this, i wanted to tell you but didnt know how’  
'Friends?’  
How dare he asked to be friends. After he had made you fall for him. You let the tears run down your cheeks again and texted Danny back.   
'Sorry, cant do dinner, got the stomach bug. Idk if im going to the party on saturday. Probs recording with Jack’  
You felt bad for lying to Dan but you couldnt tell him the truth.   
'Youre coming to this party’ he texted back. You groaned and laid back on the bed. You guessed you could make it for Dan and ignore Arin the whole time. Plus what could go wrong with free booze?  
Fast forward to the party   
Alot could go wrong with free booze apprently. You now sat in a circle with an equilly drunk Dan to your left, a sober mark on your right, a tipsy Ross next to him, a sober Arin across from you, Suzy next to him of course, and Barry inbetween Dan and Suzy. You guys somehow had managed to form a circle to play truth or dare. Ross had been dared to Eat dirt by Barry and now it was Dan’s turn. He turned to you and very drunkly said   
“Truth or dareeee” he extended the last e out.   
“I dont wanna eat something yucky” you giggled a little too hard. “Soooooo truth”   
“Who do you liiiiiike” he blushed throwing on a toddler voice. You laughed so hard you snorted.   
“I love Aaaaariiiin of course!!!” You leaned forward and booped him on the nose. You were dragged back into place by Mark. Arins eyes went wide with shock. Suzy looked extremely confused but shrugged it off to drunkenness. You looked back at Dan once you were in place. He looked forlorn and his smile had worn thin.   
“I thought you liked me, cuz i like you a whole lot” he mumbled. You leaned over and kissed him. Before he could respond Mark pulled you back again.   
“Alright girly, lets get you home before you destroy your life more”


	3. Chapter 3

Mark Edward Fishbach was a godsend. He had left you two asprin and a water on your night stand, plugged your phone in and took off your shoes. You groaned and grabbed your phone to see what time it was. Only noon. Not too shabby. You had a metric fuck ton of new texts. You ignored them and walked into the living room. Mark was in the kitchen making breakfast. 

"Morning sunshine, i made funfeti pancakes, your fave!“ He grinned. You nodded at him and walked over to sit down at the table.

"Youre being too nice to me Fishbach, what did i do?” You sighed as he slid the pancakes next to you.

"Oh dear, where should i begin" he stroked his chin. “You told Arin you loved him, which i totally saw coming buy the way!! And you kissed Dan" 

"I WHAT???? INFRONT OF HIS GIRLFRIEND AH FUCK ME" 

"Trust me, me fucking you is the last thing you want right now” he giggled. You shot him a look and opened your phone. 

'We need to talk’ the first text was from Arin. Your face went white. He was totally gonna fire you. 

'i lohve you’ a text from dan. Holy shit. 

'you pdeserve better thkan arin. he treats you linke shit' 

'did you mnea that kisd' 

“Hey, close your mouth and eat your pancakes, youve got work in 10” Mark sighed 

“Why should i even go. Arins gonna fucking fire me” you sighed putting your head in your hands. 

Feeling your hangover start to pound again you cried into your pancakes. Mark reached over and put a hand on your shoulder. “Come on, its not that bad. He just wants to talk.” Mark rolled his eyes. 

You dried your tears on the napkin. Shoved the pancakes in your mouth, hugged him goodbye, grabbed your bag and left. You entered the office and kept your head down. Matt and Ryan snicked at you as you walked past. Your head shot up to glare holes into there skulls. They coughed and looked down. You got to your desk, turned on your computer with a sigh. It was gonna be a long day. You engrossed yourself in your work. Occasionally talking to Brian because fuck everyone else right now.

You heard a cough behind you. It was Arin. You sucked in a deep breath. Here it comes. You were gonna loose your job, then youd have to work for Mark, and he made his editors do stupid thing. You stood up and followed Arin into his office, pushing your thoughs aside. 

"So, hi" Arin started

"Alright, cut the bullshit, if youre gonna fire me, please do it swiftly" you sighed feeling your face grow hot. 

"Fire you??? Why the hell would i fire you?“ Arin rasied an eyebrow. "I wanna be your friend. Im sorry. I acted shitty but i promise i had a reason and i was binded by bro code not to tell you.” You looked confused and started to talk but he held up a hand to stop you. “Let me explain from the beginning. I did like you. But Dan liked you first. So i figuared if i couldnt date you we could be friends with bennifits. Then i met suzy and shes just wow, like ive never felt this way about anyone. I shouldve told you sooner.” He sighed and took your hand. 

"So you didnt date me, because Dan liked me? Not because you didnt like me? But towards the end it seemed like you loved me?“ Your head was spinning

"About that, i started projecting my feeling for suzy onto you” he scratched the back of his neck. 

"Arin, i need some time to think…“ you started 

"I understand, take the rest of the day off, text me if you need me” he kissed the back of your hand. 

You were so confused. You needed air and coffee. On your way out you almost slammed into Dan. The last person you wanted to see right now. 

“Can we talk about last night, I am so sorry about the texts i sent” he looked down at his shoes 

“Dan, im sorry i cant right now. Come over later?” You said. You didnt want to completely shoot him down. You felt like you owed him. He nodded somberly and let you pass. You got into your car, quickly checked the time in Ireland before ringing up the green bean.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good lordy bitch" Jack yelled into the phone after you had explained what happened. You sighed in reply.

"So what should i do? I dont wanna lead Dan on because im not exactly over Arin in the WHOLE FUCKING THREE DAYS ITS BEEN" 

"Calm your tits, listen, maybe youre just sex deprived"   
"Jack, i think thats the STUPIDEST THING YOUVE EVER SAID" 

“Jeeze im just tryin to help. Sleep with Danny boy, maybe youll like it and it will help you get over Arin”

"Rebound sex? Really Jack? I expected that from Felix but not you"

"Ive gotta stop hanging out with that sweedish pussy" he sighed. You rolled over the idea in your head. It felt wrong to do that to Dan but maybe it would help. 

“Alright, ill let you go Jackaboy, tell wishy i say hi” you finished the conversation and pulled into your driveway. You sat on the couch and flipped through the channels thinking deeply about what Jack said. You decided to roll with it. You texted Dan and told him to come over. He responded immediately saying he would be there in 5. You changed into the sexiest lingerine you could find. You threw on a robe and walked back into the living room just as Dan rung the doorbell.   
“Hey whats up” he looked so unhappy when you opened the door. Once the door closed behind him you let your robe drop.   
“Fuck” he hissed through his teeth. “What-” he began but you cut him off pressing him against the wall and kissing him hard. A jolt ran through both of you. Something you had never felt with Arin. You pushed Arin out of your mind as Dan began to work his magic. His mouth left yours and lached on to your neck leaving gentle kisses as he went. You gasped, giving him an oppertunity to bite your lower lip. He picked you up without breaking the kiss and took you into your bedroom shutting the door behind him.   
"Youre so fucking beautiful" he whispered pausing to take in the sight of your body. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long"   
He took his time and relished in every second. Slowly taking off your lingerie with his teeth, kissing all up your thighs. You shivered all over. Good lord you could get used to this. His deep chocolate brown eyes met yours and you melted a little, when did Dan get so hot?   
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked timidly.   
"Yes, I want you Danny." you said cradling his face in your hand. He leaned down for another deep kiss that left you breath less. All thoughts of Arin left your head as you enjoyed Dan. He traced gentle patterns up and down your thighs that made your stomach whirl. This was a new and exciting feeling. You briefly closed your eyes to savor it, when you opened your eyes he was infront of you in all his glory. His dick was longer than Arins but not quite as thick.  
"Like what you see" he teased. You nodded as he continued to pleasure you. He was careful not to hurt you as he slid in. Ohhhhh yeah. Defiantly longer than Arin. He hit spots you didnt know existed. Made sure you came plenty before he did.   
Afterwords you two laid entangled in the blankets, your head on his chest listening to his heart beat. You looked up into his eyes as he fiddled with a stray curl. He looked adorable.   
"Did you mean what you said?" You asked drawing a triangle on his chest. He twitched slightly.   
"Of course baby girl, I love you" he clarified again and kissed your forehead.   
"Im not over Arin yet, but i want to love you too one day." You were finally honest with him.   
"Take all the time you need princess, ill be waiting for you, id wait forever" he held you tighter. 

After a couple days you were able to talk to Arin again, you walked into the office, your hand in Dans. You told him you understood how he felt about suzy and thats how you felt about Dan. You agreed to be best friends and went on double dates.


End file.
